


Hard To Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, spoilers-Glee Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian will always be there for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot of what I thought should have happened. Also this is unbetaed…because I’m impatient. So I apologize for mistakes. And name of the Series is based on the One Direction Song, I just thought the title would be good.

_“Look we had a great run, but let’s just call it quits before we completely hate each other.”_

_“I will never forgive you for this.” ___

The rain came down unforgivingly on Blaine, but he didn’t bother to open his umbrella. His main concern was to put as much distance between himself and Kurt as possible. Besides, the rain would do an excellent job hiding the silent tears that he couldn’t hold back. It felt like it hurt to breathe; the pain in his chest growing. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He and Kurt loved each other and were supposed to be together forever. Evidently Blaine had been wrong. Kurt had said that he loved him, but he wouldn’t have broken Blaine’s heart if he did. 

Blaine kept walking down the street, not paying attention to where he was going. At this point anywhere far from Kurt was a good place to be. Blaine looked up when he found himself outside of a nice apartment complex; Sebastian’s apartment complex. Blaine started walking into the building without hesitation. He and Sebastian had grown close during their senior year, Sebastian being the comfort and security that Blaine needed after the first breakup. While the two had spoken in a while, because of Kurt, Blaine had no doubt that Sebastian would be there for him during this break up. 

Blaine shivered as he stepped in the elevator, the cool air chilling his rain soaked body. The elevator door opened and Blaine stepped out quickly and started searching for his friend’s apartment. “201, 203…” Blaine muttered to himself, “205.” He raised his hand and knocked four times. 

“Hello?” The door opened to reveal Sebastian. A look of surprise came across his face, “Blaine?” he took in Blaine’s sad, red eyes and soaked clothing, immediately knowing what happened. “Kurt broke up with you. Didn’t he?” 

Blaine nodded, his face crumpling up. He couldn’t hold it back anymore as a heart wrenching sob tore through him. He felt himself pulled into Sebastian’s warm body as the other boy wrapped his strong arms protectively around Blaine. He hugged the distraught boy tightly, ignoring the water seeping into his own clothing. 

“Come on,” Sebastian murmured softly, coaxing Blaine further into the apartment and closing the door, “Let’s get you warmed up.” 

Sebastian walked Blaine over to his sofa, only letting go long enough to grab the blanket from the back and wrap it around his friend. Blaine immediately buried his face in the crook of Sebastian neck. The taller boy rested his head on the top of Blaine’s wet curls while he rubbed the other boy’s back soothingly. It was like senior year all over again and just like last time Sebastian would be here for Blaine. It broke Sebastian’s heart to see the boy that he’d loved since high school so torn up. 

“Sh. It’s okay. Just let it out,” Sebastian soothed Blaine, “Everything’s going to be okay. I’m here for you.” 

Red rimmed, hazel eyes finally looked up at Sebastian, shining with tears, “It’s not going to be okay! I’ll never be okay again, Sebastian. I feel like I can’t breathe. I just want the pain to go away. I don’t want to feel anything.” 

Sebastian listened to talk about how much it hurt. Blaine’s words alarmed him and he would’ve gone straight to Kurt’s to beat the shit out of that Gay Faced Bitch if it weren’t for the lost look on Blaine’s face. The heartbroken boy needed Sebastian to be there for him, someone to hold him as he cried himself to sleep. He needed his friend and Sebastian would do anything for him, because when Kurt Hummel broke Blaine’s heart Sebastian Smythe was there for him every time. 


End file.
